simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arendale National Security Force(A.N.S.F)
The Arendale National Security Force 'or the ANSF for short,is the civilian national police force of the Union of Arendale under the Department of Interior and Local Government during peace time and acts as a helping gendarmerie forces of Arendale under the Department of National Defense during war.It is currently led by Chairman Blaine Lezington.The ANSF has currently 300,000-500,000 members on active duty in its 3500 stations nationwideIt consists of a central National Police Directorate, seven specialty agencies and twenty-six police districts. In addition to police powers, the service is responsible for border control, certain civil duties, coordinating search and rescue operations, counter-terrorism, highway patrolling, writ of execution, criminal investigation and prosecution. The police service dates to the 31sth century when the first sheriffs were appointed. As the first city in Arendale to do so, Arendelle had a chief of police appointed in 3086, and Arendale established a uniformed police corps in 3099. Each police district is led by a chief of police and is subdivided into several police stations in towns and cities, and sheriffs' offices for rural areas. The Chairman acts as chief of police all police districts.Arendalean police officers do not carry firearms, but keep their Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns and Heckler & Koch P30 pistols locked down in the patrol cars. The Arendalean Prosecuting Authority is partially integrated with the police. Organization The ANSF has the following branches included the following organizations: *'ANSF Intelligence Service *'ANSF Regional Public Safety Battalion Service' *'ANSF Security Service' *'Anti-Drug Enforcement Servie' *'Highway Patrol Service' *'Civil Security Service' *'ANSF Immigration Police Service' ANSF Units Special Forces Squad Unit(ANSF-SFS) ''' : The Special Forces are only delopyed during times of high-alert and are the best-equipped unit in the ANSF.The SFS has a membership of 50,000. '''Anti-Drug Enforcement Squad Unit(ANSF-ADES) : The Anti-Drug Enforcement is the ANSF unit deployed in operations against drug-dealers operating in the country. Coastal Patrol Guard Unit(ANSF-CPG) : The Coast Patrol Guard is the water patrol unit that is assigned to guard : the waterways of Arendale,and to give support to other units in pursuit of criminals. City Patrol Unit(ANSF-CP) : '''The City Patrol is the most basic unit of the ANSF and has the most tasks.The City Patrol has the tasks to conduct regular patrolling of streets,penalizing law-breakers,doing traffic enforcement,fighting off street gangs and confiscating illegal property. '''Scene Of the Crime Units(ANSF-SOCU) : The ANSF unit that takes the part of analyzing crimes like autopsies and gun balistics tests.They also have chemical labs and are the ones with the detectives. Engineering Units(ANSF-ENGIU) : ANSF unit that helps other units detect any sort of hardwares implanted in nearby buildigs.They are the ones also assigned to create next generation equipment and weapons. Air Cavalry Unit(ANSF-AirCav) ''' : The ANSF air wing that helps patrol streets with spotlights and transport ANSF units to a designated location.The Air Cav may also lead Special Operations with the Special Forces Squad. '''Jailing Management Unit(ANSF-BJM) : ANSF Unit that carries the task of jailing management in Arendale's prisons. Special Weapons and Tactics Unit(ANSF-SWAT) : Units that are second only to the SFS,the SWAT is the first option of the ANSF local stations to take part in the most dangerous operations.They have also some most effective equipment and weapons in the ANSF. Operations The ANSF has currently operations for finding criminal groups in the cities and enforcing traffic laws.As of 3339,after a ligth skrimish with the NPA,ANSF units have been put in hihg-alert for any communist takeover.Regular checkpoints have been enforced,and rigid immigration checking has also been underway.City police have been patrolling 24/7 for security reasons.The SFS have been currently trained by the Chelonian Police. Other Branches The ANSF in peacetime has autonomous agency branches such as the Union Coast Guard and the Union Air Service.However in a moment of war or any conflict these agencies are transferred to the commands of the 3 service branches of the Union Armed Forces. Category:Militaries Category:Union of Arendale Category:Under Construction